themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Monster Avenue
New Monster Avenue is the second song on the album Get Lonely. Lyrics Shadows on the broad lawn canopy of trees Sometime after midnight the ground is gonna freeze Birds in the frosty air What are they doing there? Greenhouse full of butcher's-brooms Breezes at my back Sometime before the sun comes up The earth is gonna crack I look down at my hands Like they were mirrors Fresh coffee at sunrise Warm my lips against the cup Been waiting such a long time now My number's finally coming up All the neighbors come on out to their front porches Waving torches Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"But I had this idea when I was digging through my childhood stuff, I remembered how much I really liked monsters. And so I started to write these songs about monsters. Mentioned that on NPR and then I got a lot of mail, 'so are you still working on the monster concept album?' No. But anyway, so, but, but I got a couple of them, a couple of songs about monsters done before I found some other direction, but there was something in them. There's always something -- you know. I assume you're like me, that when you see the monster movie and all the, all the citizens of the town, you know, gather to burn the monster alive, you go, 'Were people in the thirties in favor of the town, in this setup?' Because I would look at it as a kid and go - why, why are they going to kill the innocent monster from the depths? Right? He doesn't -- he was living in a cave under the ocean and then one of your people was swimming because you wanted to get some underwater footage, and, and now he has to die so that you can film people swimming under -- well, that doesn't seem right. That was my position on the monsters. That remains my position on the monsters. This is called 'New Monster Avenue'." -- 2006-08-22 - Amoeba Music - San Francisco, CA *"This song is sort of about the feeling you get if you stay in your house for too long and you feel like maybe you don't, uh, relate to anybody at all. And you sort of resent them, but you're certain they're going to come and get you. I'm here to tell you you're absolutely right." -- 2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2005-11-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2006-08-21 - KEXP Session - Seattle, WA *2006-08-22 - Amoeba Music - San Francisco, CA *2006-09-16 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2006-09-19 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2006-09-20 - The Andy Warhol Museum - Pittsburgh, PA *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2006-09-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-26 - The Opolis - Norman, OK *2006-10-31 - Spanish Moon - Baton Rouge, LA *2006-11-05 - New College of Florida - Sarasota, FL *2007-01-02 - Club Capitol - Perth, Australia *2007-01-05 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2007-01-07 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2007-03-01 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-02 - Triple Door - Seattle, WA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-04 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-04-03 - Garage - Oslo, Norway *2007-06-20 - Eff Cancer Benefit - Metro - Chicago, IL *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2007-11-05 - Belly Up - Aspen, CO *2007-11-08 - Jackpot Saloon - Lawrence, KS *2007-11-10 - Biliken Club - St. Louis University - St. Louis, MO *2007-11-13 - Madhatter - Covington, KY *2007-11-14 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, Scotland *2008-02-25 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-14 - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2008-03-18 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-09-15 - ULU - London, England *2008-12-18 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2012-09-07 - Hopscotch Festival - Fletcher Opera Theater - Raleigh, NC *2015-09-09 - Lawrence Arts Center - Lawrence, KS *2015-09-12 - Maximum Ames Festival - First United Methodist Church - Ames, IA *2016-04-01 - Bearsville Theater - Woodstock, NY *2016-04-02 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2016-04-03 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2016-04-04 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2016-04-06 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2016-04-07 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2016-04-11 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-16 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2016-04-18 - City Winery - New York, NY Videos of this Song *2006-08-22 - Amoeba Music - San Francisco, CA *2006-10-31 - Spanish Moon - Baton Rouge, LA *2007-03-02 - Triple Door - Seattle, WA *2007-11-13 - Madhatter - Covington, KY *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA Category:Get Lonely songs Category:Video